


【莱瑟】密码-21

by raistlin1801



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, 莱瑟 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raistlin1801/pseuds/raistlin1801
Kudos: 10





	【莱瑟】密码-21

21

Legolas到家之前，thranduil正在跟galion争吵。

一般情况下galion不会跟他吵架，但这一次不同，他的行为险些失控，galion气急败坏的冲着他喊，“你不能这样，我们用了将近十年的时间才让mirkwood从黑帮争斗中退出去。你不能因为legolas有一点儿危险就叫人去围了总警署！你会让我们的努力毁于一旦。”

Thranduil恼怒的看着galion，“如果我没有及时赶到，他可能会受伤，也可能会……”

后半句他没有说出来，那种可能性，想一想就让他胃里发痛。

Galion冲着他喊，“你当初也说是为了他要洗白，现在又是为了他让mirkwood暴露在总警监的眼皮子底下，我理解不了你的做法。”

“够了，galion，”thranduil突然站起了身子，居高临下的看着galion，那种压迫感，瞬间便让galion说不出话来。

Thranduil一字一句说，“那是我的孩子，我的眼珠子。我不允许任何人伤害他，为了他，我可以动用所有我能用的资源，不管那有多  
么危险，我可以容忍你质疑我所做的任何事，但与他有关的一切，我说了算。”

到了这个份上，也没什么好谈了，galion毕竟是在他父亲orapher在的时候就服务于辛达家族的管家之子，地位非比寻常，因此thranduil到最后还是收敛了怒气。他亲自送galion出去，并且在galion离开的时候，站在车道边上，对着拉开的车窗低声嘱咐了几句，希望之前的争吵不会影响到他们之间的友谊。

而这一幕，偏偏就被不远处坐在aragorn车上的legolas看到了。

那一瞬间想到elrond说起thranduil喜欢调戏工作人员的事情，他心里莫名就泛起一阵不舒服的感觉。

aragorn在galion的车离开之后将车开到thranduil家的车道上，那个时候thranduil已经回去了。

Legolas开门下车的时候趔趄了一下，aragorn有点慌张，直接坐在驾驶座那边往副驾的位置扑了过去想要扶住他，他人还在车里，被他一拉，legolas整个人失去平衡，就跌坐在了他的怀里。

legolas条件反射的回头，额角便直接撞上了aragorn的脑袋，aragorn痛呼一声后仰，legolas慌忙拉住他，去看他的脑袋有没有事，而这一幕在此刻身在二楼阳台的thranduil看来，就好像他们在车里依依不舍，aragorn伸手将legolas拽回去，交换了一个深吻才离开。

简直不可原谅，他愤怒的甩掉了自己手中的酒杯。他深爱的孩子，什么时候轮到别人染指？

Legolas进入他们的房子之后，首先便去了thranduil的房间。

房门与窗户都开着，thranduil却不在，他正在讶异，身后有人紧紧的抱住了他，双手箍在他的腰间。

熟悉的气息，是thranduil没错。

唇齿间弥漫酒气，他又喝酒了？Legolas生气的想，我还在医院，你就大半夜和galion坐在一起喝酒谈心耍流氓么？

可是他却听见thranduil在他耳边低声问，“为什么？”

语气里甚至还有几分恼怒的意思。

手臂越箍越紧，腰上的伤口被他勒的发痛，legolas心中怒气更盛。

什么为什么？

一直以来不断逃避的人，从来就不是legolas。thranduil没资格质问他。

他挣不开thranduil箍在他身上的手臂，索性一个转身，直接将thranduil压在了床上。

床垫骤然接受了两个人的体重，被压出深深的凹陷，thranduil还有些不明白到底发生了什么，他试图撑起身子，legolas直接骑在了他的腰间，将他固定在了身下，整个上身就向着他压了下去。

Thranduil还想要挣扎，legolas一把扯下了他睡衣上的腰带，直接将他双手固定，飞快的绑在了床头柱子上，就在legolas抬起身子的瞬间，thranduil条件反射一般，一脚将legolas从床上给踹了下去。

他从来没有像现在这一刻这样惊慌过。

然后他看见legolas缓缓站起身，月色之下他的眼睛亮的吓人，那双眼里藏了太多按捺不住的情欲。

就算手腕被缚，thranduil也开始试图挣扎后退，但接下来，他看到legolas伸手缓缓解开了自己的衣扣，将衬衫脱下来丢在地上，露出少年人纤瘦的躯干，还有，腰上的绷带。

Thranduil惊恐的发现，白色的绷带外面似乎还在渗血，没准便是他刚才踹的那一脚，让legolas的伤口开裂了。

Legolas像只敏捷的豹子一样扑了上来，用赤裸的手臂与上身将thranduil圈住，他看着thranduil的眼睛，说，“我知道你还能动，我不可能完全制住你，我也不会那么做，但是，我身上有伤，想把我踹下床你就继续。我有一整个晚上的时间可以跟你耗。”

Thranduil绝望的闭上了眼睛，他知道他做不到，看到legolas身上绷带的时候他就下不去手了，更何况，这一刻距离这样近，legolas柔韧的身体隔着一层薄薄的睡衣都几乎已经灼伤了他的皮肤，像是一团火焰，已经焚烧到了他的理智边缘。

Legolas方才伸手抽开腰带的时候，thranduil的睡衣便已经只剩下几颗扣子固定在前襟，legolas没有直接脱掉thranduil的睡衣，而只是解开所有的扣子，将自己的脸贴在了thranduil的胸口。他刚从外面回来，皮肤还有些微凉，这些微的刺激就已经让thranduil战栗，他试图后退，一边低声恳求legolas，“不要这样，不要……”

修长的腿不安的挪动，膝盖已经抵到了legolas受伤的地方，但他没办法发力，他似乎听到legolas轻轻的笑了一声，然后他毫不犹豫将thranduil一双长腿劈开，直接用自己的双腿按住，白色的内裤已经被他扯了下来，露出尚在沉睡的器官。

“面对我的时候，你会硬不起来么？”legolas疑惑的问着，然后他低下头，毫不犹豫的含住了thranduil的性器。

温暖湿润的口腔，一瞬间便让那性器苏醒，勃起成巨大的形状，legolas像是在舔弄糖果一般，反复的舔弄着他的私处，金色的长发扫过两腿之间敏感的肌肤，带出躁动不安的欲望，legolas吮吸的频率不断加快，舌尖毫无技巧的舔弄着不断分泌出粘液的顶端，

thranduil觉得自己整个人已经彻底失去了力气，他的腰都软了，只剩下一丝理智尚存，还在不断的挣扎。

他的挣扎有了效果，当他努力将腰往后撤的时候，已然勃起的性器从legolas嘴巴里滑了出来，legolas抬头，恼怒的看着他。

“我们不能这样，你冷静点！”thranduil还试图说些什么，legolas镇定的看着他。

“我已经知道了。”

“你知道什么？”thranduil惊慌的看着legolas，他想让legolas冷静下来，他们好好谈谈，可是现在这状况，根本就不是能谈的样子。

Legolas将他整个人翻了过去，伸手探到了他两股之间的密处，指尖一点点探入，紧致的入口缠紧了他的手指，几乎无法深入，

thranduil恼怒的挣扎。

“legolas，滚出去，不要跟我发疯。”

Legolas俯下身子，金色的头发洒在了thranduil的肩膀上，而指节，还在一点点深入，他在thranduil的耳边说，“我知道我不是你的孩子。”

一句话，让thranduil整个背僵直了起来，更重要的是，在他身后肆虐的那只手，又探入了一个指节，身体内部因异物的深入，不自主的蠕动，分泌出黏滑的肠液，让那手探的更深。

Legolas在他身后，一字一句说，“我想要得到你，我一直在幻想这一天，已经快要为此疯狂。如果没有血脉作为羁绊，那就再也没有任何人可以阻拦我。”

Legolas的手强有力的扩张着他的内壁，指关节霸道的撑开闭合的甬道，他不断闪躲，却抵不住身体对原始欲望的屈从，thranduil努力让自己冷静，必须和legolas谈谈，现在就谈，有些事情一定要说清楚，可是下一刻，legolas的指尖戳到了他体内的某一点，让他一瞬间失去了力气，察觉到了他的颤栗，另一方的手指更加恶意，强硬的按压让他整个人软倒下去，除了唇间溢出的软弱呻吟，他一个字都说不出来。

被箍在深爱的孩子的怀抱之中，这样绮丽淫靡的画面，为何如此熟悉，像是以前早就有过的幻想，他将自己的头埋进枕头里，听见legolas在他身后，呼吸拂动他的鬓发。

Legolas缓缓将湿黏的手指从私密之处抽了出来，然后，他用自己滚烫坚硬的器官，一点点的抵了进去。

痛，很痛，但legolas的双手紧紧箍着他的腰，让他无处反抗。属于legolas的那一部分，在他身体内部暖热的甬道之中挺动，摩擦出疼痛与宛如电流流窜至全身的快感，连指尖也忍不住颤抖，他还想要反抗，却觉得自己的身体已经失去了主张，无法动弹，只能被困在对方以身体构架的囚笼之中，被动承受，不是这样的，不应该是这样，legolas一向很乖很听话很温柔，legolas不该这样对待他。

胯骨与他的臀部撞击出激烈的声响，thranduil被迫承受legolas的冲击，他倒在床上，身体在痛感与快感的双重地狱之中饱受折磨。在他后背与腰间轻抚的手，宛如恶魔的羽翼，带出烈火焚烧一般的妖娆快感，他能感觉到legolas温热的唇吻过他的脊柱，尾椎，甚至恶意的咬着他的唇部，乳尖在他用手指撩拨玩弄，在微凉的空气中挺立，而身后，性器的撞击频率越来越快，脆弱的穴口不堪重负，却依然在不停的吞吐，不像是驱逐，倒像是一场挽留。

Thranduil想要忘记一切，想要忽略他沉沦在legolas给予的快感之中那些诚实的反应，可是他做不到，他早已无法反抗，因此只能将自己的脸埋在枕头内，任由legolas摆弄他的身体，将他的双腿张开，一遍遍攻城略地，占领他身体的每一寸肌肤。

最后一刻，当legolas停下来，任由温暖的热液浇灌在他的体内的时候，他茫然的躺在床上，空茫的眼神看着天花板，像是已经失去了所有的知觉。

只是感觉到legolas趴在他的身上，抱紧他的肩膀，他慌乱的说，“Ada，对不起，对不起，对不起……”

忘记他说了多少对不起了，thranduil不想听。


End file.
